Duel of the Fates
by Leon Cloud
Summary: In the ancient land of Hyrule, a young boy defeated the King of darkness. However, many dark spirits remain and are intent on claiming their power over the goddesses. Should they succeed, hell will be unleashed.Can the hero triumph or will he fail?
1. Dark Resurrection

_**Dark Resurrection**_

_**Leon's here! Now with the new and improved story. Im ready to give my best. I don't own Zelda and Enjoy!!!!**_

In the shadows of the night, something is moving. What is it, or better said, who is it? This mysterious figure has come from darkness with a mission, a mission unknown to everyone in this peaceful land, the land of Hyrule.

"Hehehe… This land is being invaded by darkness and they still don't know it…" was the only thing that the shadow said. As quickly as he entered the town, he left, being there less than one hour.

The moonlight gleamed under the helmet of the Town guards, who were all in a commotion. The captain ran frantically back and forth, waking all the soldiers. Not one soldier could be spared, but why?

"You maggots!" roared, Raiku, captain of the police force. He was normally a gentle and passive man, small compared to most soldiers, but now he stood there with such a force that even the biggest man would have falled back in fear.

"This is an emergency!" he kept running as he yelled to wake up every male in town. It was obviously something extremely important. Why else would he wake up the whole town.

"Damn it! Move! The temple of time has been infiltrated!!!"

Sure enough this was unexpected. Next to Hyrule Castle, the Temple of Time was the most impenetrable fortress. No one even dared think that one person would even try to get through, let alone actually succeed.

"What…Impossible… No way…" The men immediately stood up. Even the guards, who had not been informed of this, drew their swords and lances. All of them searched every nook and cranny in the town, but nothing. The gates had been closed, there's no way anyone could have left the city.

When the sun rose, three hours later, almost everybody lost hope. Whoever it had been, he must've found an exit by now.

Admitting defeat, Captain Raiku ordered every men to give up any chance to find the culprit, and went to buy a beer, the only thing hbe knew that would calm him down.

Later, two of the soldiers, Raiku's closest friends, approached him.

"Hey, Raiku, you did your best. Not even the Goddessess themselves would have found that culprit."

"I guess so, but still, it just pissess me off." The young man, maybe in his twenties turned to the bartender. "Hey Steve, next round's on me. Bring some Din Blazers."

The bartender, a gruff man, grinned and brought three drinks, one for each man, and some matches. He then set the drinks on blazes and handed them over to the soldiers.

"Thanks Rick. Joe" Said Raiku with a smile. "No prob Raiku"

Joe, who just got a free beer and couldn't hide his emotion, quickly drank it.

"No, don't do that, Joe!" screamed the bartender anxiously, but it was too late. Joe drank it entirely and with a moment's hesitation, quickly regretted drinking it in one hit.

Joe stood up and ran up and down the building screaming for help. Everybody who was there started laughing their asses off. Of course everybody knew about Din Blazers, the most powerful of drinks, and the spiciest, and that only a fool would drink it entirely.

"Ahhh! Help me!" anxiously screamed Joe.

Finally the bartender calmed down his laughter and brought over a blue gooey drink which he gave Joe.

"Here, this will help."

Joe quickly drank it and was able to calm down.

"What was that?"

Rick was surprised. "What, you never heard of Din Blazers?"

"Eh…"

Now Raiku and all the other men were astonished. One of them shouted " There's not a man in the Kingdom that does not know what a Din Blazer is."

"Well, sorry!" exclaimed Joe angrily. "Let's get outta here, you guys!"

Raiku and Rick stood up and left, but could not stop laughing all the way to their posts.

"hehehe… I can't believe you did that!"

"Shut up."

"No really, it's just so awesome."

"I'm not in the mood."

Rick just couldn't help it. "Fine, I'm sorry if we disturbed you on your period."

"YOU ASSHOLE. Get your scrawny white ass bacxk here." Joe drew a katana and chased after Rick.

"Hehehe, these are my friends." Laughed Raiku, as he looked out at the stars, thinking about what had happened.

Deep within the shadows, where not even the faintest glow of light reached, the same dark figure that caused a commotion less than six houirs ago could only see stone walls to his left and to his right. At the pace he was, you wouldn't even notice him if he passed through your face. He really is a skilled shadow. Finally he stopped. A wizard came to greet him. The wizard's features were of an old man, crooked, and he wore a completely black cloak and hood over his body.

:"… So you've found what I ordered you to?"

"Yes, Aganim. It wasn't hard as you said it would be."

"So you are as good as they said. Great, now with this, we can bring back our lord."

"Yes, sir."

"You are no longer of use for me. Leave, kurow."

"Understood." With that the shadowy young man left in the shadows from which he had come.

"Now Arise, my Lord and Master."

_**Whoo well it's different but I hope its good , eh? Please R+R. **_

_**Leon out**_


	2. Dark Incantation

_**Dark Incantation**_

_**Here's chapter two. Enjoy! Ps I don't own Zelda.**_

The wizard Aganim stood at the center of a dark vortex. From it, pools of purple mist flew out, roars were heard and the flames of purgatory could be felt.

Spirits of Evil, Astaroth and Despair, Beelzebub and Chaos, Hades and Rage, Kronos and Deception, lend me your strength. One has risen who can return you to your rightful place. It is he, the Prince of Darkness, the King of Evil. Should you release him, you can claim everything that was taken from you. Hear my plea, spirits of old.

Release the Evil incarnate and bring Chaos to the land. His mere presence will bring the land into despair. His breath will mark the deception the Goddesses played. And he will cover the land with his rage!

For an hour or so, Aganim stood still, waiting for a response. Then, suddenly, the dark vortex quieted. No longer could the roars of the damned could be heard. The mist dissipated and for the first time since he entered that place, Aganim felt something cold. He was too scared to move. Finally, the runes that lay on the altar of evil light up an eerie green. They read:

Only one can free us, and it is he. Alone he will fail. But should he find our powers, he shall see what we are truly capable of. He shall be awakened, but will not recover his powers. As we are, we cannot do that. However, find the four masks, the masks of Rage, Deception, Despair and Chaos, and together, we can and will rule over the Earth and the Skies while those rotten goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore burn in this Purgatory…

Aganim was pushed back by the aura that emanated from the vortex. The altar of evil was overcome by the vortex and spouted evil mist until the whole temple, the Temple of Purgatory, better known as the Shadow Temple, was covered. Aganim could only see in the outside how the mist came and overtook the temple. From the inside all he could see were flashes of lightning. Finally, the mist disappeared, and what aganim saw was indescribable.

"Ugh…is that you, Aganim? My body feels so weak… what happ-! Link! Where is he?" Bellowed Ganon, King of evil.

However, he was nothing like what he used to be. Barely maintaining his human form, Ganondorf was badly slashed everywhere from his fight with Link. Judging by how he looked and acted, Aganim realized that Ganon still thought he was fighting Link, and that he had never been sealed.

"I'll kill you! Lin-! Wha-What is this? Where's my castle?! And why Can't I turn into Ganon?!" Ganondorf was uproared. Even with his body badly injured, he was still one hell of a nightmare.

Aganim was almost too scared to answer. "My Lord, your fight with Link was over two years ago. (meaning Link is like 16 or 17 now.) You were sealed into the dark void by him and Zelda."

"WHAT? That can't be!" He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"I'm afraid so. I was able to free you from your prison because of the four dark spirits, remember? You once told me of them and I, without any other hope of getting you back, turned to them. They brought you back but if you want your powers, they need you to find four masks…"

"Hmm…" He was able to calm himself rather quickly. "Yes…the four dark masks. I know of them. Tell me, are any loyal to me in this time?"

"Hehe… More than you think, my lord…"

_**Chapter two Complete! That was great! C ya and can't wait to write the next one.**_


	3. A Light in the Darkness

A light in the Darkness

Leon's back. I know the new chapters are really different, but I hope thy're not any less fun. I don't own Zelda and I am proud to present the next chapter.

"Hehehe, Link stop that!" exclaimed a young girl with green hair. She used to be a sage, but there was no longer any need for them. Ganon wasn't around, so why would they be needed. There she was, once the sage of the forest, now a young teenager ( the powers of the Forest Medallion allowed her to grow up) of 16 years playing with her best friend, Link.

Link, the little kid who once saved the world of Hyrule, had grown into a strong man. Seventeen years old, he was an athletic person, handsome and with the purest of hearts you'll ever find. He was not afraid to speak his mind no matter what. Dressed in the Kokiri Tunic he always has used, Link was enjoying bothering Saria, like he usually did.

"What?" he responded with a smile on his face.

"You know what1 It bothers me when you do that."

"I'm sorry" He said in a cocky way.

"Hmph!" She turned her back on him and left.

"Uh-hey Saria, Wait up! You know I was kidding! I didn't even know you were scared of spiders!"

"Yeah right! Leave ma alone."

"Saria…"

The young girl turned around. "Ha! Gotcha! That's for last week!"

"Aw, man, that's not fair. You make it seem so real. I really thought you were mad at me."

"And who says I aren't?"

"You can stop fooling around."

She, as a playful girl saw this as the perfect opportunity to get back at Link. "You can stop fooling around."

"Hey! Don't copy me!"

"Hey! Don't copy me!"

Before they kept going at it like they usually would, a howl came from the Woods. Link already knew this sound all too well.

"Saria, Get Down!"

Just when she crouched a huge wolfos jumped from her back. Link quickly drew his kokiri dagger (the master sword is at the temple) and told Saria to warn the Deku tree.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you!" She shouted.

"Don't worry. You worry about yourself. I'll catch you in a few." And with that she was off.

Link then faced the Wolfos. "huh…Good thing I never leave the dagger at home. Let's go you damn beast! Hiyaaaa!"

Link ran toward the wolf-like creature and stabbed it in its ribs. But just as he pulled the Dagger from its body, Link was able to see some purple mist come from the wound. Before he knew it, the Wolfos was already healed.

"This thing, it's stronger than the usual ones. And now that I look at it, it's awful big, too."

Carefully he charged once more, aiming for the ribs again, but the beast actually ran into the dagger and by less than an inch missed biting the dagger, Link used this opportunity to pierce the dagger through the wolfos throat and then cut it's head off. Much to his surprise, the purple mist appeared again and reunited the separated body, reviving the felled beast.

"What the Hell? How am I supposed to kill this thing?"

This beast really didn't want to fool around. IT reared up for one final attack. If Link could not counter it, he'd be in the netherworld. As it ran, Link did the only thing he could do. He jumped to one of the trees next to the entrance of the forest temple, and used his sword as a grapple. Even though the beast kept ramming at the tree, Link was able to get up on the broken staircases just before the tree snapped.

"Whew…lucky me…I really should bring with me my arroooooo--!!! Of course! I left the arrows in the entrance of the forest temple. Better get them."

Link quickly ran through the entrance garden of the temple, then ran through the hall and reached the inner chamber. It was a huge room, rather empty, the walls, which measured over 50 feet tall, were lined with the emblem of the royal family: the Triforce. In the middle of the room a small altar was raised. The altar's corners were lined with four torches os different colors, each corresponding to one of the four poe sisters that guard this temple. In the middle, there used to be an elevator leading to the basement, b ut all that was left was a big, but old wooden chest. Link quickly opened the chest and found his Fairy Bow with five arrows.

"hmm…Why are the torches put out? uh, I've no time, I'll check it out later.

He quickly ran back to see that his 'friend' invited more guests to their party. Now the Wolfos was surrounded by the Poe Sisters, each of them with a grin on their face. What was odd about them was that since they didn't have the torches, each of them had a weapon. Meg, the eldest of the sisters and also the strongest, had a huge scythe that made her look like the grim reaper.(She's purple). Beth (the blue sister) and Joelle (red), the twin sisters, each had a special bomb- Beth's bomb could freeze anything and Joelle's bomb could melt anything. Finally Amy (yellow) had with her a sword, about two feet long.

"Oh, man! Great day this turned out to be!" exclaimed Link angrily. He quickly drew out his bow and shot the wolfos with a light arrow. "Guh…It's been so long since I've used so much power…I've got to focus!" He took aim at Meg, but Joelle threw her bomb and the staircases were obliterated immediately. The only reason Link didn't die from the fall was because Beth froze everything but his head before he fell into his fiery demise.

"What did you do that for, Beth?!" Shouted angrily Joelle.

"Why do you get to Kill him?!" replied Beth, just as angry. Obviously, they had problems.

Meg stopped them before it got worse. "Shut it, both of you or I'll send you both back to Purgatory!"

Amy contradicted her. "Yeah, like if you could!"

"Why you!" Each of the four sisters ended up arguing with each other.

As the four sisters fought each other, Link was trying to figure a way out, when suddenly a bomb fell near his knees.

"Ooooooooh, shit!" The bomb's explosion was fierce, knockin back all of the sisters except Meg and Link himself. Lucky for him the ice shielded his body from harm. Saria quickly grabbed the fairy Bow and Gave it to Link.

"You came back? I thought I told you I could handle it!"

"Yeah, you were handling it so well…" She said with a smile, taunting him.

"Uh…now's not the time for that."He replied blushing out of shame. As soon as he was humialiatd by Saria, Link shot two light arrows directly at the twin Poes, eliminating them immediately.

"Huh?" Exclaimed Meg, noticing the ambush that was placed on them. "Amy, run for the girl!"

The yellow poe did as she was told and ran straight for Saria. With her sword up high, Amy's blow was about to land when she was stopped. Something had pierced her heart.

"No…How could you Meg? Your own sisterrrrr…………Why did you sacrifice meeeeeeeeee……" The light arrow that Link shot finished off Amy, but not without a price.

"You didn't die for nothing sis" Meg was grinning as she sliced Links right shoulder, causing a serious wound on his arm. The pain was excruciating, all he could do was fall back and scream in agony. He could barely feel his right arm, let alone fire an arrow. Saria was right beside him, trying to bandage up the wound while Meg was gloating on her success.

"Hahaha… Suffer you asshole, for what you've done to them…" After she got tired of seeing Link screaming in pain, decided it was time to kill him. "Now go join my sisters!" With blinding speed, she charged at Link. There was nothing he could do until…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Meg was set on flames. Before Link realized what happened, he saw Saria stabbing Meg with the last arrow, releasing what little power remained from the Medallion. Even though it was not enough to create a light arrow, she created a fire arrow that was more than what Meg had expected.

"Don't you hurt my friends!!!" Saria said as she shoved up that flaming arrow right through Meg's heart.

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Slowly, the last of the Poe Sisters dissipated completely.

"Good Job, Saria…ugh…" soon after Link collapsed.

"Link? Wake up! Link!" Saria's worst fear was coming true. She was going to lose her closest friend. "NO, I won't let you die!" Even though he was much heavier, she was able to drag him to the entrance of the sacred forest meadow, and later, of the lost woods. Lucky for her, Mido was searching for her and when he saw them. Even if he hates Link and is jelous of him with all his heart, he could not bear to see him like this and between he and Saria they took the injured Link to the Deku Tree.

Whooo… Man these chapters are getting harder to write. I know some of you will think this is easy, but I'm really using all of my ideas to make this work. C ya!


	4. Exposed Shadow

_**Exposed Shadow**_

Leon's baaaack. Man am I having fun! Well I don't own Zelda (does anybody know if I can make a prologue with the disclaimer so I don't have to do this every somgle chapter?) and Enjoy!!

"Sigh…oh man, oh man…I'm late. The king will kill me." Panted a young man as he ran through the granite walls of Hyrule castle. As he ran he saw a painting of Daphnes Hyrule, and another one or pirncess Zelda up ahead. He kept running, past the kitchen, past the dormitories, and after he dashed through the inner gardens, he reached a huge two-story door.

"Whew…Fix myself up a little and…done!" He pushed open the wooden doors, revealing a red carpet that extended for over two hundred feet, leading down to the King's throne.

"Huh? What has happened?" exclaimed a surprised Daphnes.

"Your Majesty, there's been a problem…It's kakariko village, my Lord." The young boy could barely speak. "It's been attacked."

"Attacked? By what?"

"Well, that's the problem…we don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Those who saw it, said that it was a human with skin as black as coal, eyes filled with rage, a bloodstained sword and a jewel in his forehead. Our elders say that it is him, the Dark King, Ganondorf."

"What?!" the king dropped the scepter he was wielding, made of pure gold, and left his throne. "No…It can't be…"

"I'm afraid it is." The young boy had a grim expression on his face. "Kakariko was evacuated and thus casualties were greatly reduced, but it is no longer accessible. He, without doubt will attack the Gorons as soon as possible. What are your orders, sire?"

"Uh…Call the former sages and summon every available man to this castle by tomorrow morning. We have no choice. If he destroys the gorons, we will be next and so on until the whole land is covered by darkness."

"Understood." The young boy left the halls, leaving the king to think for himself.

As he walked back and forth in the throne room, Daphnes was uneasy. Could it really be true, had Ganon come back from the Dark Void. No, it couldn't be. He had seen the seal placed on Ganon's body and how it was hidden in the darkest and most dangerous part of the complex Shadow Temple. How his sword had been stashed in the Spirit Temple in the Valley of the Gerudo. He saw how Link's sword sealed away Ganon's only exit. How can this possibly be true? That he had escaped? No, it couldn't be. It must be some sort of joke. Yes a prank" Nervously he strode through the halls of the castle until he reached the outer garden. There, hugged by the darkness of the night, he heard a vopice. A sort of moaning and growling type of voice was laughing nearby. But what? Even more nervous, Daphnes sprinted toward the entrance but a cold voice pierced the air and made him freeze.

"Yeah, surely it was a prank."

"Heh, you call me a prank?" A huge shadow had suddenly appeared. He was wielding a crimson red sword, with a worn down desert cape and a jewel on his fore head. His body was still badly cut, but all major injuries had disappeared.

"Wha? W-wh-who's there?" No longer could Daphnes feel his body.

"Already forget about me? What's it been three, four years?"

"No…It can't be…"

"But it is."

With a howling laughter, he snapped his fingers and three stalfos showed up. They, with their bony bodies and copper swords zeroed in on Daphnes.

"Nooooooooooooooo……….."

_**kinda short, but there you go. An insider. Betcha can't wait what comes next. Leon out.**_


	5. Nayru's Elixir

**Nayru's Elixir**

**Leon's back. I don't own Zelda (honestly can someone tell me if I can make the prologue idea in chap 4) and enjoy!!!!!!! **

"huh, huff"

"He's waking up!"

Link was able to recover his consciousness and tried to stand up. It didn't take long for him to feel the pain in his shoulder, falling right back on his buttocks.

"Yeoooouuuwwwwwwww! Ahhhhhhhhhh" He was rolling over like crazy.

A deep, overwhelming voice answered. "Saria, listen to me. Deep within my body, lay an elixir. This elixir can heal any wound instantly, even Link's shoulder."

"really? What can I do to get it?"

"Hmm… It should be a rather easy job. There are carcasses of Ganon's beasts, but don't fear, they are just corpses. Enter my body and I'll explain everything. Hurry!"

"Thanks, Great Deku Tree!"

Link barely mustered enough strength to speak. "Wait, Saria! I know the Deku tree said it is harmless, but please, take the kokiri sword and my bow with you. After fighting the four sisters, something tells me, you will find something other than corpses in there."

"Gulp…you're not kidding, are you?" Her face was stricken with fear for a moment, hoping Link would comfort her, saying it was a joke or something.

"I'm afraid not. Please be careful."

"I will. Thanks Link. I'll be back in a few." She left quickly so Link wouldn't notice how scared she really was.

Saria quickly entered the Great Deku trees mouth. Once she entered the room and saw the huge interior she was amazed.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" As she admired the inside, she thought she heard a voice.

'_Can you hear me?' _

Saria jumped back from the shock. "Whoa! What was that?"

'Do not fear my child. It is I, The Great Deku Tree. While you are inside my body, I can see what you are doing and I can speak to you.'

"Oh, okay. Any idea where the potion is?"

'Hehe. My child, look above your head.'

"Wha?" She turned her head upwards and saw it. One tiny little flask hanging from a web over three stories high. This was the flask she had to get.

"Whoa… a little high, ain't it? How am I supposed to get that?" She then saw some vines to her left. "Huh…time to climb!"

As she climbed up the interior of the deku tree, it seemed easier than what she expected. She quickly climbed the vines on her left and reached a small ledge, which she followed. After passing innumerable carcasses of deku scrubs, skulltulas and Deku Babas, which almost made her barf, Saria reached another vine-filled section. This time the vines led through a hole into a higher ledge. She was able to grasp the vines and climb them with ease. Finally, she walked the ledge until she reached the very top, face to face with the Elixir.

"Whoo…finally…Now, how do I get it?" She quickly noticed that one of the spider webs there could be used to reach the bottle. "Perfect!"

Without hesitation, Saria jumped on the web and crawled until the vial was at grabbing distance. Just then, the whole tree started to tremble, knocking Saria back to the ledge.

'_Saria, watch out! Get out, Now!'_

"Huh? What's wrong, Deku Tree?"

Her question was answered by none other than Gohma, Link's Old enemy. The insect queen was standing there, face to face with Saria. She hadn't changed at all. A huge armored spider with one eye. The spider took one look at saria with her eye, turning red.

"Gulp…Wh-what is that?!"

The overgrown spider knocked the flask into the spider web at the bottom of the room and jumped from the webs into the ledge, facing Saria. Quickly, she reared up and charged directly at Saria.

"Uh-uhh…"

'_Watch out!_' This time the voice that spoke was not the Deku Tree, but Link.

'_Go to your right!_' Saria Quickly did as she was told and avoided the relentless charger. _'Watch for an opportunity. Use the bow when her eye turns red!It's the only time it will hurt her!'_

"Got it!." She waited for that overgrown fly to attack again, watching at her eyes. Soon enough her eyes turned red again as she reared up for an attack.

"Now!" She drew her hand into the quiver and-

"No! It's empty!" With Gohma running straight at her, all Saria could do was hope and jumped off the ledge.

"AhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh!" Lucky for her she landed on the spider web on the floor, breaking it, just like Link had done years ago. She now lay at a small pond, quickly swimming to the shore.

"What was that?"

'That is Gohma. I fought her a long time ago. If she's alive then we got problems. Quickly, get out of there while you still can!'

"Fine, but first I'll take that vial!" She jumped back into the pond and headed for the vines.

She quickly climbed the vines back up to the entrance and saw what would be her worst nightmare- the elixir on Gohma's hands. The foul spider had taken the vial from the floor, almost as if it wanted Saria to fight it for the elixir.

"Why you!"

'Get out! I can get other medicine, but if something happens to you, I will n ever forgive myself!'

"I'm sorry Link, but I will get that vial!" Nothing he said could stop her. She was going to get that vial somehow.

Saria drew the Fairy Bow, even though it was out of arrows. No one could stop her. Link was pleading her to stop and leave, but she was determined. Even though she was filled with fear and anxiety, she was determined she'd succeed, even if she had no arrows.

"Come, you filthy bug!" taunted Saria.

Gohma's eyes glowed red once more, but this time Saria was prepared. As gohma ran for her, the thing that arachnid would never expecxt happened- a sword came flying right to her face! Saria had loaded the Bow with the Kokiri sword.

"Take that, you damn bug!"

Her improvised arrow hit its mark, piercing Gohma's eye and flying through the back of its head, instantly killing the famed Insect Queen.

'_Whoa! How did you do that Saria?' _Link was speechless. First with the poes, and now with Gohma? Saria was really getting stronger.

"I don't know, but I am glad I did." She picked up the vial. It was a small bottle filled with a blue, gooey liquid. It must be the elixir. Without any more distractions, Saria left the inside of the Deku Tree and came to the outside to see everyone run at her, all worried and cheering.

"Saria, you're ok!"

"Saria, How dare you put yourself in so much danger."

"Wow, you're so brave or stupid!"

Almost every Kokiri in the village congratulated and/or scolded her on what she had just done. Finally, when all finished what they had to say, she poured a drop of the Elixir into Link's shoulder. Instantly a light blue light surrounded the shoulder and when it disappeared, so had the cut wound.

"Ahhh…That feels so much better. Thanks Saria. I can't belive you risked your life for me."

"Silly, that's what friends do." Her face had turned red completely.

_**Well, watcha think bout that?**_


	6. Kronos' Mask

_**Mask Of Despair**_

_**This is more an inermedian than a chapter, but still enjoy! I don't own Zelda.**_

The sudden disappearance of King Daphnes and the destruction at Kakariko alarmed all of the races in Hyrule. The Zoras fled into deeper parts of the rivers. The Gerudo's security at least doubled. The gorons escaped through their underground system, and the Kokiri stayed under the protection of the Lost Woods.

"Hehehe. This is what I call paradise. Without Daphnes, the Hylians have gone crazy, and after the destruction of Kakariko, every living thing in Hyrule is fearing for their own lives. Soon they will become selfish and evil. Hahaha!"

"Astaroth, your powers have been restored. Fulfill your oath and give me my powers back!" howled the Dark Prince of Evil. Even though Ganondorf was back, his powers were still greatly reduced by the four seals of the Ancients: The Seal of Despair, The Seal of Deception, The Seal of Rage and finally, The Seal of Chaos. These were placed on him to prevent him from rising to power again. However, the four dark spirits had created a countermeasure for this: four dark masks filled with their powers.

"Very well. You deserve it Ganon. From deep within the Earth, Arise, mask of Despair, Daemon Mask! Let the powers of despair that surround you free Ganon from his chain!"

The runes that lay on the floor to the top-left side of the dark altar light up, the same green as last time. For a moment, a ghostly chain was seen strapped to Ganondorf's left arm. The chain instantly shattered and disappeared once more, symbolizing the Seal of Despair being broken.

"Hehehehe… I feel so much stronger!" All of the remaining cuts on his body disappeared. In his hands appeared a new robe. It was dark green, almost black, and was bordered with the Triforce, much like his other cloak. However what was different was that the Triforce icon on his cloak was colored in red, purple, black and gray, one color per triangle with black as the upside down triangle. The colors represented each of the four elements of darkness: Chaos, black; Despair, gray; Rage, red; and Deception, purple. Also his new cloak shielded Ganondorf from most attacks, making him near-invulnerable.

"Now go! Free the remaining Demons of darkness!"

"Heh… but first. Aganim!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Go and take care of the princess!"

"Heh. Got it boss."

Whoo! I said it was an intermedian! Hope you liked it. C ya 


	7. Princess of Destiny

_**Princess of Destiny**_

_**Leon's baaaaaaaack!**_

_**I don't own Zelda(seriously, doesn't anybody know about the prologue release?) and enjoy!!!**_

Servants ran from room to room, frantic. It's been twelve hours since anybody had last seen the king. Nobody knows if he is still of this world or not. Rumors were well contained, but sooner or later, she would find out…

"What?!" exclaimed the shocked princess. "Why wasn;'t I told earlier?!"

The young boy that had told Prioncess Zelda of the events quickly regretted his decision. She was a kind person, but also forceful should the situation call for it.

"Your highness, please understand. We didn't want you to worry"

"Who did you say is responsible?!"

"I'm-m not sure but…they say it was G-Ga-gan-"

"Out with it already!!!" the poor lad was on her last nerve. He was now cursing his luck for having to b e the one to tell her about her father's disappearance.

"It was Ganon!"

"W-what?" her rage was quickly replaced with worry and sadness. If it was Ganon as the boy said, her father had no hope of being alive. "It can't be…"

"We don't know for sure, but that's what everyone is sayi…Princess?"

Zelda was on her knees, her face drenched in tears. "No, my father…Why?" Her voice cracked.

"Princess, please don't cry…"

"It can't be…My father's gone…" Almost as if the boy didn't exist, she kept crying.

"Oh, man what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave that to me." The voice corresponded to Impa of the Sheikah. Once Zelda's babysitter, Impa was now one of her most trusted advisors. The former Shadow Sage approached Zelda. "Princess, your father will be all right. We will find him, but we need you to be strong for the country. Right now, everyone is in despair and they need a strong leader to help them. They need you, princess."

Impa's comforting voice was able to calm the princess. "Thanks Impa. I will try my hardest to help my people."

"Atta girl. Now let's wipe those tears of your face and get you ready for the town meeting, a'ight?"

"Huff…Ok."

As they left, Impa explained to Zelda everything that had happened. How Kakariko was in ruins, how Ganon had escaped and that everybody was searching for him, but without Link, they could do nothing.

"then we should send for him, right?"

"that would be best, princess. Shall I go?"

"no, I need you here, with me. Send some of the soldiers."

"Understood. I'll send five or six soldiers. We can't really spare any more than that."

"Ok."

Impa was off, in search of five soldiers who could do the job right.

It took her six hours to find the appropriate men. She found a skilled halberdier, named Leon, a medic, Aerith, an officer famous for his dual sword skills, named Raiku and his two underlings, Joe and Rick, who were known in the town for being the best tag team there's ever been. They didn't need to say what they were planning to know what the other was thinking. These five were chosen by Impa and the next day she presented them before Princess Zelda.

"Hmmm…" The princess pondered as she contemplated each of them. Then Impa went on to present them.

"This is Leon. He is a master of the heavy weapons and one of the King's Guard, the elite of the elite."

The man, about 21 years old, bowed before the princess. His physique showed how capable he was of wielding heavy swords, showing most of his body was muscle. He had a well-toned body, which had some scars from previous battles, mostly in his chest and arms, and spiky black hair. He was wearing dark green leather armor, which he claimed was made from dragon skin, a pair of boots of the same material, and a huge sword. The sword was at least twice the width of a normal sword and was about a feet longer than your average blade.

"A pleasure to meet you, Princes. I am honored that I was chosen for this task."

Impa continued. "Next we have Aerith. She is an excellent healer and one of our best medics. She will be of great help to them if something happens."

The young woman, about 20 years old, bowed. She was an attractive young woman, wearing a simple yet elegant dress. Her long, silky brown hair added to her natural beauty. She was also carrying a small suitcase that was filled with medicine and doctoral procedures.

"Nice to meet you, Princess."

"Then we have Raiku."

The young man with the spiky blonde hair stepped forth. He was a thin guy, about 19, and he carried with him two katanas. One was carved with waves, symbolizing water, and the other, with flames, symbolizing fire. As he explained, that was done in his tribe, the Gerudo, to symbolize power, the flames, and wisdom, the waves. He was supposed to succeed Ganon as leader but he lacked these qualities and was told to first attain them and return to their tribe. Anyone coulda guessed he was from the Gerudo by simply looking at them. He wore tunics like those of Ganon, and a cape bordered with ancient runes. The runes were unreadable, but he said it explained his story, like he had just mentioned.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Finally we have the Twins Joe and Rick"

The last two men, both 17, exactly alike, came forward. Both had black hairs with yellow bangs, Traditional soldier equipment, wich were the chain mail, leg plates made of steel, but they lacked helmets. In fact, everyone there didn't have a helmet. Also, they carried an uchigatana, much like regular katanas, just slightly longer and more curved. They both spoke at unison.

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess"

"Ahem. That's all of the Soldiers I found. What do you think, princess?"

"Yes. They will do the job nicely. Listen up, you five will go to the Kokiri forest and search for a young man named Link. He's probably using a green tunic. Once you find him, tell him Ganon's back and we need his help. You are free to choose any item from the blacksmith if it should aid you in this mission."

All five responded immediately. "Ok." Each took off and picked up a weapon from the slots. Leon took a tomahawk axe, Raiku picked up some ointments, Aerith chose some chainmail armor for herself, and the twins asked that they wanted some Din blazers instead of weapons, to which the princess reluctantly accepted. They each left with a barrel full of beer.

"You leave at Dawn. Let the Goddesses Guide your Passage."

"Farewell princess. We shall return as soon as possible."

_**Well theyre off. Let's see what comes next, ey? Cya!!**_


	8. Trip to the underworld

_**Trip to the Underworld**_

_**Leon's ready!**_

_**I don't own Zelda… Enjoy!!!**_

A wizard rushed through his scrolls, searching for the right one. "Alone I won't beat the princess if Link is there. I must find new servants. Ah! Here it is, the Hellgate spell."

Aganim stood up and faced a black wall. He was in his study, where all of his incantations were kept. The black wall, devoid of decoration served as a portal gate between locations. He picked up the scroll, which was barely readable and, facing the wall, read it.

Once he finished reading the incantation in an ancient language, the wall started spinning, like a vortex was coming out. It quickly turned red and the wizard jumped in.

Where he landed, it was breathtaking. Not because of beauty, but because of everything there, represented evil. He entered a valley of flames, all set in a red soil, like if it was about to burn. Hundreds and thousands of beasts, each a despicable assassin, were bound by chains and tortured by demons of all sizes and shapes. Quickly one of the demons approazhed aganim. The demon was different, because unlike all the others, he was wearing a gray cape and he had an axe with him.

"You made it this far…I'm impressed."

"heh, then you know nothing of my powers. Where are the three demons I asked for?"

"Get one thing straight: Down here, I'm the one in charge, not you, got it?!"

"Whatever…where are my beasts?"

"GRRrrrrrr!!! You dare insult me like this?! You think I'm your servant, no?"

"I don't care if you're going to have a rage fit, just give me my demons first."

"Gr…Heh, As you wish! Zenox! Ryuuma! Tartarox! Welcome your 'master!"

"That's bette…what the hell? Whya re these demons attacking me?!"

"Nobody insults me and get out of here alive!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………" Aganim's blood lined the floors and was burnt by the flames of hell.

"Hehehe. Now, listen up, you three. Go to the Surface and destroy Link!"

All three beasts growled agreeably and left through the portal, which Aganim had created. The humanlike demon with the gray cape and the axe followed them, closing the portal behind his back. They arrived at Aganim's chamber.

"Wait! Do not destroy this chamber. There might be something of use here…perfect!" he had found an ancient text with all the incantations to summon all the different demons, straight from hell.

"Now, let's move on… Link was last found in the forest. Let's pay him a surprise visit, hehehe…"

Meanwhile, Zelda's expeditioners had set out for the kokiri forest. They were bound to reach the woods by nightfall, since all of them had enough energy to run all the way. Most of the trip was quiet and once the sun set, they reached the woods.

"Hmmm…Careful, we don't know what to expect" said Raiku, seriously, thinking like he was a spy or something like that.

Leon replied with ease. "Sure we do…Little kids with wooden swords."

Rick and Joe couldn't help laughing and even Aerith, who was more solitary, started giggling. Raiku stared at Leon. "Shut up."

"Aww, little baby's scared…" Started Leon.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raiku was blazing with rage. Before he could control himself, he lunged at Leon, both swords raised.

His two officials tried to stop him as Leon smirked. "Raiku, don't do this!" cried Joe while Rick made things worse. "Hey Raiku, you scared?"

"Rick, you idiot, you're supposed to stop the fighting, not make it worse!"

"Hehe, you worry too much Joe. Raiku will show Leon he is no pushover," said Rick with confidence. "He can beat the crap out of Leon anytime."

Joe wasn;t so sure about Raiku like his brother was. Even though he knew Raiku was powerful, this dude, Leon, was a Royal Guard. He must have something up his sleeve.

And he did. It only took five minutes for everyone to notice that Raiku didn't have a chance. He swung one sword downward, and Leon sidestepped. When he came for the counter, using the other sword in a vertical swing, all Leon did was pull out the Tomahawk and using it as a shield.

"Damn!" Raiku jumped back, while Leon yawned. "Let's stop this before you get hurt."

"No way!"

Raiku charged again, but this time he threw one of the swords at Leon and when Leon came to block it, immediately Raiku got through his defense and aimed his sword at Leon's left ribs. It landed, but surprisingly the one who fell back in pain was Raiku. Seems like his hand was broken.

"What the hell do you have? Steel Ribs?"

"Almost. I have already said that this armor is made from a dragon's hide. It is far superior than steel platebodies and is lighter. There is only a handful of weapons that can penetrate this armor, all in the ranks of the legendary Master Sword. The only way you can hurt me is striking at my exploited face, something I'll never let you do."

"Ugh…ahh my right hand!"

"Yeah…sorry about that, but it was your fault for attacking me. Aerith, think you can fix his hand?"

The young woman didn't know what to respond. She could cure any slash, but a broken bone? "I can try."

"Heh. That's the spirit!" smirked Leon.

"Let's see… get some red potion, add some deku nuts, mix it with some Nayru's elixir…crap!"

Raiku was definitely pissed. "What do you mean'crap'?!!!"

"Well…I'm out of Nayru's elixir."

"Well, guess we better move on and hope the Deku Tree has some."

"Whaaaaaaaat?!!!!!!!!!" roared Raiku. Leon pretended he didn't hear any of the things Raiku said at him for the next hour or so and spoke to the twins, who were puzzled.

"The Deku Tree?"

"You don't know about the guardian of the forest?"

"Nop"

"Huh…The Deku Tree, or the Great Deku Tree, is a living entity that guards the forest. It is he that protects the kokiri and it is because of his power that the Lost Woods transform anyone who stays too long in them into a Stalfos."

"Wha?! A Stalfos?! Oh, no, not a Stalfos!"

"You guys have absolutely no idea what a stalfos is, do you?"

Both gave shameless nods. "Not a clue!"

"Huh…a Stalfos is a dark being. He is very much like a human's skeleton. Stalfos are powerful opponents and even Ganon has a hard time controlling them. That is why he uses only minimal amounts of Stalfos. The have steel pads on their shoulders and usually carry with them a short sword and a round shield. They are so powerful because they can use many techniques that no other monster can use. They are the closest thing to a human, in terms of appearance and fighting abilities."

"Whoa…" As they entered the Lost woods, Joe broke the silence. "Yay! I'm gonna be a stalfos!"

"You idiot!" Rick tried to shut Joe the hell up, but to no avail.

As they reached the exit and reached the kokiri forest, Leon, Aerith and Rick all let out a sigh.

"Whew…Now we can get rid of these idiots."

"Yeah!"

"Um…ok."

"Now, uh, where's Link?"

A kokiri child heard this and approached Rick. "Hey mister. If you're looking for Link, he's over there."

"Thanks, kid. Come on, Leon, Aerith, the two idiots that are screaming like sissies(Rick and Joe) come on! I found him!" Shouted Raiku.

"All right. Where is he?"

"Over there, where that huge tree is"

"huh?" Leon was curious. "What is he doing with the Great Deku Tree?"

"Wait a minute." Rick was surprised. "That's the Deku Tree? That huge oak? And here I was, thinking of making firewood out of him!"

Everyone that was with him went into shock. Joe spoke "You really are the idiot of the family…"

"What are you talking abo-" A spear was raised, aimed right at Rick's throat.

"How can you even think to insult the Deku Tree?"

"Let me handle this." Spoke Leon. After he bargained with the kids for over and hour, they decided to let them go.

As they headed toward the Deku Tree, Raiku couldn't help but ask, "How did you convince them?"

"Aww, it was easy. I just convinced them that you, Rick and Joe were Eunuchs and that you weren't afraid to show it, and then I promised them I'd keep you away from them if they helped."

Joe was clueless, as always. "uh, what's an eunuch?"

His brother answered. "You idiot, it means gay."

"What? I'm not-" Leon quickly shut Joe's mouth with his hands and whispered in his ears. "If they find out, you are gonna be dinner, got it?"

"mm-mmm" Leon let go of his mouth, but the Kokiri just looked at him awkwardly and stepped back.

Finally, they reached the Deku Tree. All five bowed before the Tree, which was the first to speak.

"I presume you come for Link?"

"yes, but first. Do you happen to have some Nayru' Elixir. It's just that my friend over there in the gerudo tunics was hurt severly in a fight he had."

"Ahh, yes. Saria, bring them the vial."

A young woman with green hair approached them with a flask in her hand. It was blue, gooey liquid, much like the drink Joe had taken in the town, when he had his bad beer experience. But this liquid was shining with light. It was brimming with this light, the essence of life. Aerith quickly pouereda drop on the mixture, beated on it for a few minutes and spread it on Raiku's fist.

"Whoa! I can move my fist!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At that, a young man with a Green Tunic that was slashed in the left shoulder came up to them. Raiku was the first to speak.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you in the skirt! DO you know who Link is?"

The man looked coldly at Raiku before responding. "I am Link."

"Oh, shit! So sorry, please forgive me…"

Leon interrupted him. "I thought you said you had found him…aw whatever. Please forgive my friend. He is a complete idiot-"

"Hey!"

"Quiet!!!…As I was saying, he is a complete idiot and does not know when to hold his tongue. I'm Leon. The idiot is Raiku. The twins over there are Rick and Joe and lastly the cute young medic over there is Aerith."

"Hmmm. Pleasure to meet you. I am Link and she is Saria. Any specific reason why you came here?"

Leon responded while the rest stood there: Raiku, Joe and Rick having the idiot championships at who is the bigger idiot and Aerith watching. "As a matter of fact, yes. Sighs…how can I say this…I know! Joe, come over here…since I don't know how to say it, I'll just let him blurt it out." He whispered something into Joe's ear, who quickly shouted back what was told.

"WHAT? GANON'S ALIVE?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?!!!!!"

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Afraid not. Princess Zelda requested you come to the castle and help her defeat this menace."

"Of course. Le'ts leave in the morning, though. The roads are dangerous at night."

"Sure."

Since the village was too small, the group stayed in the deku tree's area. There they each fell to sleep. Aerith was the first one to nod off. Soon after, all the men popped out one of the barrels of beer and started celebrating.

"Hic…Yeah!!" laughed carefree Leon as he clashed his glass with Raiku"s

"Hey Joe? Want to drink it in …hic….one shot again? Hahahahahahahaha…hic…hahahahaa!"

"Sure! Yeah! But let's make it better." Joe had to have won the idiot championships because he took the barrel, half-full and poured it down his throat. Even though all the men were drunk, still they tried to tell Joe to stop, but he just ignored them as he poured it down his throat.

"…hiccup…Whoooooooooo!Was that great or what?"

"Hic…huh? Hic… you're not burnt?"

"Hell no! Last time I was joking around. Cheers! Hahahahaha!"

The men kept laughing the night away. Soon enough it was morning and they had just fallen asleep. Aerith tried to wake them up.

"Hellllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Anyone in there? Ugh…I am not going to waste my time. Kids, bring the ice cold water. Imported from the frozen Zora domain!"

Everyone woke up immediately only to see Aerith laughing. "Ugh…what's so…hic…funny?"

"you guys."

Joe stood up a bit later, but was more scared. "Uh…hic…were's the frozen water???"

His brother slapped him on the head before explaining. "Dude, the…hic… zora's domain hasn't been frozen! You…hic…moron!"

The rest of the morning continued like this, all the men still drunk, while Link, Saria and Aerith were ready to go, just talking until they'd wake up.

In the distance a roar was heard, unlike anything else.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I think we are about to find out…"

_**End of chapter. Talk about cliffhanger, right? C ya!**_


	9. Ryuuma

**Ryuuma**

**Leon's back and ready to rumbleeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I've been watching too much wqrestling. Haha the undertaker rocks. Anyway, like I was saying, I'm ready and I hope you enjoy!!!!!**

Ps. I don't own Zelda 

Link, the only man who had not drank his guts out, quickly unsheathed the master sword. It was a majestic blade, with the triforce symbol glowing at the blade's intersection with the hilt. A foul presence was nearing, but what?

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…Link…." It whispered to the winds. "Perissssssssssssssh…"

"Whoa!" Link barely jumped back enough to avoid the beast's claws. "What is this?" It was a dark green cobra. It's eyes were bathed in the blood of his prey. It also had some clawlike spikes surrounding its back. When it breathed, clouds of pestilence were emitted.

"hissssssssssss…perissssssssssssssh…" It reared up and went flying at Link. He drew his shield, hoping to stop the snake.

"hic…hey, who brought the rattles? I'm no…hic…baby!" Rick spoke.

"Hisss…don't move…you're ssssssssssuperrr…….."

"Huh? U-uh-uhh don't eat me, I taste like shit."

Joe couldn't help it. "Yeah, because he IS shit."

"Ah, fuck you!"

"go fuck yourself"

"Why you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While the twins had the battle of the idiots, Link stared at his opponent, who called himself Ryuuma.

"Why did you come?"

"My massssssster told me to…sssssssss…"

"Who is your master?"

"sssss…he who came from hell….ssss"

"is it Ganon?"

"Ganon, hah! Don't make me laugh!" The serpent rushed through the floor, like a dart towards Link. Striking the mark, he bit Link's leg.

"Ugh…damn, what is this…"

"You've got a few hours to live, if much. No human can withstand the Rynsepo, the poison from hell!"

"ugh… I can barely move…Damn… Goddesses, please help me!"

"Ha, your goddesses are nothing next to my masssster…" Just as the snake rushed for the kill, the sky darkened, halting the serpent's approach. Thunder was heard and a flash of lightning separated Ryuuma from Link.

"Wha-what is this?" Ryuma growled bnervously.

Link heard a voice, a whisper in the air. It was a feminine voice, so perfect that it tickled his ear. "Hero, this is not your average opponent. He is a beast from the underworld, home to evil. You cannot beat him as you are. We will stop him, but you must flee. We have already removed the poison from your leg. Flee, hero, so you may fight another day."

Even though he felt he was shouting to the heavens to no avail, he still tried. "I will not let this beast cause more pain! He cannot be allowed to wreak havoc on this world any longer!"

Recklessly, he jumped at the blinded beast. Under fire and rain, he fought with the beast from hell, trading attacks one from the other. As they fought, first a small beam of light shone on Link's left hand, later emitting more light than a lighthouse.

"Huh…that light…the goddesses power on earth…I will take it!"

Driven by lust for the triforce, Ryuuma revealed his secret weapon by rolling up. Once he finished rolling up, he looked like a wheel with spikes surrounding it.

"Realize the true power of a demon!"

The wheel began to spin and spin and spin until it started catching fire. The rain intensified, but it would not, could not douse the flames of hatred and anguish, of jelousy and envy and the flames of darkness. Aerith fell to her knees when she felt such powerful aura coming from two such powerful entities. Link's blade had started to glow a golden color, while the serpent began glowing a tainted red. No longer could the Goddesses intervene.

"…" I must focus. I must…if I fail…focus! Link let out a cry when Ryuuma struck him at his left hind. "This is it!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without hesitation, Link thrust his sword through Ryuuma's right eye and, unknowingly, into his own leg, extracting the Rynsepo. The menacing serpent growled and hissed in pain. The blood kept flying from his eyehole, a red flow of pain.

"Grawwwwwww…Dam you, Link… I may have fallen, but there are two more who will come for you soon enough…" These were the last words Ryuuma spoke before dying, returning to his home, deep in the pits of hell.

"Heh…I'll beat them…just like…you…" The pain in his hind had become too great. Fallen from exhaustion, Link opened his eyes to the light surrounding him.

**Hehehe. Cliffhangers are awesome! Don't you love them, that feeling of wanting to know what will come next, but not knowing? Hehehe. I'll post soon enough! Take care!**


	10. Is this Heaven?

**Is this Heaven???**

**Leon's back and with good news. I was feeling tired of writing in the same way, so I tried a different approach. So, just for this chapter, everything will be first person Link. Tell me what you think about it. Oh yeah, I don't own Zelda…**

Huh? Where am I? Am I dead? No, it can't be… What is this place?

All I can see are a few trees in this open field. Reminds me of Hyrule field. But I was in the forest, wasn't I? What's that light in the Horizon? As I asked myself what was going on, I heard a soft voice, and angelic voice. It spoke in whispers but I coud hear it.

"Link…Chosen Hero, hear our words. Long ago, when hyrule was but a dark and uninhabet earth, we came and created the skies and gave life to this extinct planet. But as we gave this planet life, it began to corrupt." As she said that, I saw a small shrub grow, but then a small flame ignited it. It was only a corner I thoguth, but it feels like she heard my thoughts.

"That tiny spark of corruption started contaminating the land, slowly but surely growing stronger." I saw how the shrub immediately set ablaze, creating a mini inferno. I could feel the intense heat overtake me. It was, I can't explain what it was, but whatever it was that I felt, it made me tremble.

"No longer is it a tiny spark, but a huge flame that can make even the strongest warriors tremble with fear. Do you still think it to be a little fire?"

I could barely speak. That feeling of dread that had overtaken me held me back, but somehow I found the words and the courage to say them. "No, but it can be doused…"

"No…we cannot douse it, for it is a shadow. Just like if there is light, there'll be a shadow, so long as there is good in the land, there will be evil and corruption. " I still couldn't see who was talking to me. The light that emanated from her blocked me from seeing her true form.

"Do not try to look at me, lest you remain blind for the rest of your days. Trust me, but for now, just hear my words. To weaken the corruption, we created the underworld, justr like we created the dark void."

"So they are not the same?" Now I was really confused.

"No. The dark void is a place where neither good nor evil can exist, a lifeless prison. The underworld, however, is where all evil souls and spirits gather. We have no control of it since it was created. How ever, should you manage to defeat their lord, we can seal the underworld and forbid this crossing, like it has been done for thousands of years."

"But if it was locked, what happened?"

"A fool, searching for the forsaken promise of power opened those gates, but now he lies there, condemned for all eternity. It was Aganim, a shadow of Ganondorf."

"Huh? A shadow of…Ganondorf?!!!!" that could not be true. Ganon had been sealed away. I remember it. Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa and Rauru, along with princess Zelda, all combined their powers to seal him away at the dark void.

"Hero…The Dark Void is no more. Since Aganim destroyed the seal separating our worlds, Legion, the dark overlord of hell, and his strongest advisors destroyed the gates and released Ganon. However, they intend to kill him once he gathers the Triforce pieces, but he is too blind to notice. Only your courage can save him."

"S-s-save him?"

"Yes. Only when Courage, Wisdom and Power work as one, can you defeat him."

I heard a huge growl in the distance. It seemed to come from every direction. North, South, East and West.

"However, you will need all the help you can get. I do not have enough strength to help you now, but gather my sisters and we shall aid you. For now I lend you the strength of the elements!"

"Grrrr. Link is it?"

Whoa! Was that a tiger speaking to me?

"Grr. Yes it was, you imbecile!"

Great, he's friend—oh shit he's staring at me. I think I'll be dinner

"If you keep that up, we will nourish on your bones!"

"Ahh! A dragon?!"

"What about us, huh? I'll roast ya if you ignore me again!"

"Huh? What the hell! A phoenix and is that a snake on a turtle? I thought you were going to lend me the powers of the elements, not the circus sideshow!"

"Do not insult them" She said. "For they are the Guardians of the elements. There are four humans, two of which you already know, who can awaken them and command their powers. Go to their temples…one in the lake…one in the mountains…one in the desert…and one in the forest. There you shall awaken them and exterminate Legion!"

"please, tell me one last thing. Who are you?"

"I am Din!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge flash of light left me almost blind, but I saw her- a beautiful woman with long hair. I could barely see her outline but just like the legends, her hands were blazing with the flames of courage!

"Link! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Saria? Where am I?"

"You're in the forest, dimwit."

"Thanks for caring, Raiku, wait what? In the forest? But what happened to the shrub? What happened to Din?"

"Whoo, you should take a breather. I think that poison was stronger than all the beer we had last time. Hehe" Smirked Leon, like he always did.

Saria was looking at me, full of sadness and tears poured from her eyes. I couldn't understand what she was telling me with her voice, cracked because of me. She was worrying about me, crying when she saw me stab myuself and fall. Hmm…Maybe it was al just a dream and I should forget about it.

"Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Whoa, what was that? Was that…Din? Maybe I should follow her words and belive what she told me. Yes that's for the best. But for now, I'll need my strength…zzz…

Well, it sure was fun writing first person view for a change, but I think I'll stick with third person. That don't mean you won't see this again…See ya!


	11. Twisted Soul

**Twisted Soul**

**Leon's here! Enjoy and ps. I don't own Zelda!**

"Fight! Fight to the last breath, my borthers!" The overwhelming piece of rubble that went by the name of Darunia encouraged his people to fight back. Even if they were to face such a dark manl they could not let Ganondorf live!

"Hehehe…you will never kill me, sage. I can feel the power leaving you." Ganondorf, with the strength of Astaroth, quickly shot Darunia against the walls of the fire temple. The remaining gorons were encouraging him to flee.

"Boss, if we die, it will be a minor loss, but if you die, our race will become extince. Please save yourself. We will destroy the temple and its secrets once you in." Without giving Darunia a chance to speak, the remaining gorons shoved him and destroyed the bridge, the well and every last trace of the fire temple. "Now our brothers, we –ugh!" Ganon's sword had already pierced the thick skin of the goron guards. It was an amazing feat to barely scratch a goron, but to completely pierce it? It was obvious his powers had returned with just one mask. What else could the dark ones give him?

"Secret tunnels? Heh…He's as good as dead to me. No one will know he lives. That's all I needed. Hehehe…" He laughed insanely as he hacked up the other remaining gorons, tossing them into the lava of Death Mountain. He left no survivors so noone could count of Darunia's miraculous escape from his clutches. Slowly chanting his teleportation spell, Ganondorf failed to see the small goron among the rocks.

As he chanted, he saw how the flames of the volcano turned green and blazed fiercer than ever. The rocks shattered to reveal the altar of darkness. He already knew his subject had died here last time he came, but still he approached the upper-right runes and spoke clearly and demandingly:

"Hear me Beelzebub, Lord of Chaos, the land has lost its rulers. The Gorons have fallen! They are now frantic, searching for hope, but they will not find it. They will-" The runes light up and insultingly reproached Ganondorf.

"The land will be in chaos when you place here the heads of Daphnes, Darunia and Zuran (He's the Zora King, I just wanted to name him.). I know how you are trying to trick me. You have planted the seed of deception in the land, not the seed of chaos. Go and invoke Kronos. Remember, all three heads!"

The eerie glow disappeared only to reappear at the lower right section of the altar, just below ganondorf's feet. He moved aside to read it.

" Ganondorf, you've proven well in tricking the gorons into believing their ruler is dead. With their demise, the whole land will question the goddesses. Even as we speak I can feel stronger and no doubt they feel weaker. For you have blessed me by releasing me, I shall grant you the power you were promised."

The green light that had shown the runes flew into the air and into Ganondorf's body.

"Feel the power coursing through your veins! Once more, take command of the demon known as Ganon!" Just like when he freed Astaroth, Ganondorf saw a chain in his right leg that almost as soon as the runes lit up, shattered and the remains disappeared.

"GRr…Yes! I feel it…I can become…" His sword came, plunging down to the floor and separating into two as he doubled his size and became like an ogre. Only his howl was heard in this dark temple… "GRRRRRRRRawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Instead of the normal runes, an echoing voice was heard. "Ganon, I know you want more power. I can grant it to you, but first, release the remaining spirits. Go, forget about Link and do my bidding!"

"GRr…Ye…Grrr…n-n…Grrr…"

"What? Are you trying to defy me?!" The voice, once a charming male voice, immediately turned into a raspy and old voice. It's shrills were like a banshee. "Just as we gave you power, we can take it!"

"Grr…I'll do your bidding…"

"Ahh…That's better, my servant!"

Angrily, Ganon left the temple, ravaging through everything in his path, one or two caravans because no longer any living creature, human or animal, had the courage to step into the former Kakariko village and Goron village.

"That's it. Fall in my trap, just like all those other fools. Hahaha."

**How'd you like it? C ya!**


	12. Arcangel

Arcangel 

**Leon's Back. Those of you who have heard of Don Quijote, he can go to hell and I'm glad I am done with it…sorry bout that, I just needed to get my anger out. Well without any more whining, enjoy. Yes I know…I don't own Zelda.**

"ey, Link? Are you going to wake up anytime soon?"

"Ahh…It's no use, Leon." Responded Saria. "He won't wake up for some time."

Raiku was curious, pacing back and forth. "Why did he mention Din?"

"You know," started Saria, "Din is known as the Goddess of Courage, while Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore the Goddess of Power. Since Link has the Triforce of Courage, maybe she spoke with him…"

Both, Leon and Raiku looked at her skeptically. "Suuure… "

"You guys! I'm serious."

"Let's suppose that he did have an encounter with Din. What could she have told him?"

With a coughing voice, an unconscious Link began to spoke. At first all he did was whisper and noone could understand him until his eyes flashed with a blinding white light and said, "You doubt me? I am the goddess Din."

Saria, Leon and Raiku all fell back in the shock of being spoken like that. The twins had gone off to gather firewood but even in the distance they spotted a huge light from the heavens and came to the house as fast as they could.

Raiku was the first to, huh I don't think I can say speak… "W-w-w-w-w-w-…." His whole body was trembling, stirred with the shock of hearing Din's voice. Since noone spoke, she continued whre she left off. "A few years ago, a man tried to harness our power for his own selfish gain. He was however, stopped by the Hero of Time. Nonetheless, he's been released."

Raiku had regained his composure and added in a solemn tone, completely unnatural to him, "So, he really has been revived?"

"Yes. But do not misinterpret my words. His revival is essential for your triumph. Without him, you cannot think to bear Legion, the fallen Guardian. "

"The fallen…guardian?"

Din's voice adopted a sad tone and spoke of the illusions they were facing.

"Listen well. Throughout the years, legends of the triforce and its beginning have been spoken. However, the truth is…the Triforce was never meant to exist."

"Say what?!" Raiku's eyes opened broadly, enhancing the stupefied face he had on. "The Triforce never meant to be?!"

It started to rain as she spoke and you could feel how every one of those raindrops was a tear falling fom Din's face, high in the heavens, where the Gods reside. "Yes. In the beginning, when the land of Hyrule was created, we left a sacred triangle, but it was not the Triforce. It has no name, but its powers could dwarf the Triforce's."

At that moment, Joe and Rick had entered the room, and, seeing the light, did not even try to question what was going on. Instead they sat on the floor next to Raiku, facing Link, Leon and Saria, and payed close attention to the message of the Goddess.

"This triangle of might was just one triangle. When we left Hyrule, we left a guardian with it, the one known as Arcangel."

"Wait… THE ARCANGEL? The Legendary Guardian?" spoke Rick, who had always been fascinated by ancient legends and had heard of Arcangel.

"Don't give him too much credit." She said. " When we left the Triangle in the land, we could not return to this realm, lest Arcangel summon us. He, much to our dismay, took advantage of that and tried to seize the power for himself. But as the Legeds of the triforce say, he had to be balanced."

Joe made a quick and smart assumption. "He wqasn't balanced, was he?"

"No. The minute he touched the Triangle, it shattered into four smaller triangles. Three of them abandoned him and became the triforce you know of. That is why the triforce looks like a fourth triangle could fit in the middle of the other three."

"But then, what happened to the fourth?"

"Hmmm…The fourth piece…it controlled the balance in the world. When it touched him, he already had given up on good and walked the path of darkness. This unbalance caused the last piece to warp Arcangel and fuse with him, creating a Demon with near-unlimited powers, the Demon we now fight, Legion. He has gained great prowess through time, but so have we. When Link awakens go to the four temples of the elements."

"The what?"

"They are four temples honoring each of the four elements: Fire, Earth, Wind and Water, in Death Mountain, Kokiri Forest, Desert Colossus and Lake Hylia, respectively. In them rest the four guardians. A worthy warrior must attain their powers. Once you fulfill this, I shall appear before you again.Farewell…"

As thundering and powerful her voice had sounded, it suddenly disappeared. The once gray skies vanished to reveal a beautiful sunset. The mountains of Death Valley, seen in the distance form the forest, were glowing orange, but to everyone's shock, started changing color until it shimmered a ghastly purple. Saria couldn't believe her eyes. She was shaking in fear. She couldn't feel her hands. "W-What is that?"

Leon didn't feel his body at all. He immediately fell back when he felt this chill up his back, like if the demons were striking his back. Everything started to feel incredibly cold. The twins started hugging each other, screaming they were going to die virgins. Raiku lay on the ground, immobilized by fear, for the once orange cloud now looked like a pitch black pair of crossbones. They could see in the skull, where the eyes are supposed to be, red smoke emerged, straight in their direction. The skull opened its mouth and a mind numbing screech echoed through Hyrule.

At this, Link woke up. In his left hand, the Triforce of Courage was burning in his skin. The pain was unbearable and the sight, dreadful. "What's Going on?"

The screech became understandable and it spoke, a raspy, eerie, echoing vopice in the winds. Simply hearing it would send chills down your spine and make even the bravest of men cower in fear. "I am back!! Hyrule will suffer now that iu've returned, hehehe, but don't blame me. Blame the one who freed me. Link!"

"What? He's lying!" bursted Link. "That creep! He will pay!"

It continued to speak ill of Link. "Yes, he has tricked you all. Now because of him, you will all suffer. Hate him. Despise him. Fill your rage against him."

"Why would he lie?"

Saria looked at Link, straight in the eyes. "Not even you are that dense. You know why he does it. He wants everyone to hate you."

When the screeches finished, the voice echoed "Hehehehehehehehe, This town fell because of your HERO!!" The town of kakariko, already in ruins, was set ablaze and the flames rose to the heavens.

Link was barely able to recover himself. "Uh…we have…to…"

Saria, who was already looking at Link straight in the eyes, hugged him. "Link, it is not your fault…"

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

Raiku looked at Leon, then at the twins, They, without saying a word, left the forest where the had slept and taking Din's advice, headed for the sacred forest meadow, leaving Link and Saria alone.

**Whew. I sure liked it, hope you guys did too. Take care. Leon out!**


	13. Awakening of the Earth

Awakening of the Earth

**Leon here. What's up people? I don't own Zelda and I wrote this intro after the chapter and since the chapter is so good I won't stall you with this chit chat. Enjoy!**

"huh….huh…Raiku…next time…I'll lead the group!" was all Leon managed to say out of breath.

Joe and rick, finishing each other's sentences continued to reprimand Raiku.

"Yeah, because of you…"

"…we almost got killed by that…"

"…minotaur I think…"

"…more like a troll…"

"…Whatever. Point is we had to run through this forest for almost eight hours finding the meadow with wolves and giants (he's talking bout the troll)…"

"…chasing us around."

"Stop that! I want to say it!"

"No, you stop!"

"Grrrr…"

"Grrr…."

Leon smacked their heads together, making an echoing thunk all around. "Would ya knuckleheads stop it! We finally made it, so let's go in!"

"Yeah, you knuckleheads!" added Raiku, thinking he was off the hook. "Hey, wait…the temple's entrance…it's broken!"

"So?" responded Leon, like if the twelve feet height of the entrance was climbable. Obviously, it was not, so why was he so calm?

"Leon, what do you mean 'So?' Howe are we supposed to get in…oh no, why are you looking at me like that?" A thought flashed in Raiku's head, the painful thought that he did not want.

Leon was grinning as he stared at Raiku. "You know"

Raiku started to panic. "No,no,no! I will not lift you guys!"

"Thanks for volunteering." Raiku was stupefied ast how he had been played. Seeing no use in retaliation, he decided to give up.

"Say what?! Huh…it's no use, is there?"

"Nope! Everyone, on Raiku's back…"

With tears of regret on his face, Raiku lifted rick and joe with Leon's help. They then helped Aerith up and finally it was Leon's turn. With a gulp, Raiku closed his eyes and as soon as he felt Leon's weight on his shoulders pushed him up. Once Leon was at the top he was going to thank Raiku, but unfortunately for him, he was unconscious.

"Heh…Poor Boy…Though I should have thrown my incredibly heavy sword before he lifted me…ah well. Guys, let's go!"

"All right!"

"Yay! Temple Raiding time!"

"Um…Okay…"

All four headed in to the temple.

Once they passed the Majestic doors of the forest temple, they were able to see it in ruins. The four torches that long ago had been lit were now shattered in the floor. The elevator chamber was nowhere to be found. All the doors, including the one they just used, disappeared the moment all four had entered the room. Rubble surrounded them.

"What the hell?!" Raiku was spooked when the doors disappeared.

"you guys…I'm scared."

"Hey, Aerith, there's no reason te be scared. So what if a few doors disappeared. If there's no doors, then we'll just make some."

"Make some, Leon?" As she asked him, she saw him clench his fists and with a smirk on his face laughed softly.

"Heh, heh…of course!"

"What do you…Oh! Ok, I guess I feel better…"

"See? No reason to worry…"

At that exact moment, the whole temple started to quake in tremors. All of the rubble that lay in the floor was lifted by the great movements of the earth. The shattered torches flew into the air and reassembled. They fell to the ground, precisely where they had once been and lit up, not the colors of the poe sisters, but an intense black.

"Now can I be scared?" asked Aerith. "uh…n…no….yeah…"

As Aerith started to scream, Rick and Joe ran around in circles.

"We're gonna die!!!!!1 Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"You idiots! Keep running like that and you really will die!"

The ground suddenly stopped its trembling.

"Now what?"

As if answering Leon's question, the temple's main and biggest chamber started to fall at great speed. Such speed that all four were stuck to the ceiling. After what seemed like an hour or two. The temple had a sudden stop, crashing Leon and Joe painfully on the ground, and tossing Aerith and Rick onto their backs. Of course Aerith and Rick felt no pain, but Leon's and Joe's spine sure felt it.

"Yeeouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccchhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Rick get the hell off me, man!! You weigh a ton!!!"

"Hey! I weigh the same as you! We're twsins remember?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, Leon, you okay? Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Yeah I'm okay. Lucky for me, it wasn't Rick who fell on top of me. How about you? You okay?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"I don't know but I'm starting to think Din is trying to kill us, sending us to this deathchamber. Hey you two! You guys ok?"

"Guess so…"

"Everything 'cept I feel a pain in my back."

"Good."

Joe's eyes flared. "Wjhat do you mean good about my back?!"

"I didn't mean that. I meant none of you are dead…yet."

Rick's eyes grew. "Uh…yet?"

"Well, we're not still out of this. Let's try to find an exit."

"Guardians…" Echoed the familiar voice.

"Din!" Exclaimed the twins. "You're back, baby! I knew you wouldn't forget us!"

"uh…sure… Listen to me…"

"Anytime baby"

"Stop that! Listen the only way to get out of here is if the chosen guardian proves his worth…"

"Uh...problem. Link isn't here…"

"I'm not talking about Link. The temple was crashed down here, to the realm of the spirits, deep within the earth because one of you is the heir to the Earth element. It is he who must face off with the current guardian and once he proves his worth, the exit will be revealed."

"Got it!" spoke Joe. "Of course, I'm the chosen one, so what do I do?"

"If you think you are the chosen one, go to the altar in the middle of the room. Hopefully you'll get killed."

"Hey!"

"That's for calling me baby…"

Leon questioned this. "Altar? Minutes ago it was an empty hole."

"Look Again."

"Whoa!!!" Where the whole had once been, a small shrine had appeared. It kept glowing a green glow. The center of the Altar had an opening and in the opening, a ring. The golden ring was embedded with an emerald that shone just as bright as the rest of the shrine.

As Joe approached the small shrine, a shadowy beast began to surround him. As soon as he touched the granite shrine, he was pushed back about twenty feet, right back where they had started. The shadow spoke with a solemn and deep manly tone.

"Only he who can command the earth will be allowed through! This is your first and only warning; come again and your corpse will become part of this decrepit old place."

When he finished speaking, he shot a green blast at Joe. Joe fell back fomr the intensity of the blow and when he woke up he was shivering in fear. It was almost like a hand was passing thourgh his body, immobilizing him, and when his brother tried to touch him, Joe punched him and huddled up, as if he was afraid of his own flesh and blood, his own brother.

Leon was outraged "What have you done to him?!"

"I have punished he who was not worthy. I shall release my curse on him as soon as one of you proves his worth."

"Grrr.. Rick, Aerith, look after Joe. I'm killing this beast!"

Just one thought raced through Leon's mind. "I will free my friend!!!!!!!!!!"

As he dashed to the altar, Aerith and Rick were helpless as they saw the shrine sink even further down, taking with it Leon and the Shadow.

"Leeeoooooooooooooooooooonnnn!!!"

"Dude, come back!"

"Leon…"

Whoo well I'm done for now. What's next, you ask? You'll know soon enough…


	14. the Tsuchikage

**The Tsuchikage**

**I don't own Zelda and enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ye are the chosen one, Master Leon. Now…prove your might!"

Whoa! What was that green blast. Ugh…I can't feel my body. I can't see…what's going on?

"That's all ye can do?"

This shadow or whatever it is, I must defeatr it, but how? Maybe…just maybe if I can get the room to light up…

"Hey coward!!!1"

"how dare you call me a coward!"

"Then prove that you're not one. Make this n even fight."

"Even fair and square you're worthless."

"Try me."

"…how?"

"Let this room be filled with light."

"Heh, as if I'm that stupid. No, but I shall release the bindings on you…for now."

Whoa! This is what I'm talking about. I can move again. Now if I could just see him…

"Haha! Too weak!"

No! Ugh… my ribs…was that a claw? Huh,huh,huh…my breathing has become harder.

"Roar… what the hell are you made of?! You broke my arm…"

Nw's my chance. "I'm made of earth. That is why I'm the chosen one. I already am the element!"

"Idiot! I know that was dragonskin. You think I can be fooled so easily?"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I wnted to know what weak excuse you'd make."

Damn! Now what? Ugh…ahhhhhhhh!!!!! My leg… can't help it..must..fall to the ground… Ugh now I'm missing my left leg and my left ribs…what's next?

"Hehe! At least put up a fight, you piece of shit!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh1!!!!!!!!!!!!!11"

My arm!!! I've goptta find a way to beat him, but now my left side is badly slashed…Wait!! That means his next target is…

Cling (Echoes, like a sword)

"What?!"

"He…heh…I've figured it out. You're trying to immobilize my body by first taking out my left side as you already did, then goin g for the same target on my right side, while all the time you are protected by the darkness. But now I've got it…looking at you, that isn't the answer, it's hearing you!"

"huh?! You think it's that simple?! Insolent fool!"

wait, listen for him…whoooosh…there he is! My right arm! I must counter…NOW!

Leon drew his blade in the nick of time, when the shadow had gone too close. The blade teared open the black skin to reveal an oily blood. It was completely black and no doubt, many could say it was oil…or was it?

"Gyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! My arm, my beautiful arm…what have you done with it!?!"

"Told ya I'd figured you out."

"Grrrrrrrr… fine then, let us dance, boy!"

Crystals all over the room began to shed some light in the once dark room. It was a little light, but more than enough for Leon to see his opponent. In the distance it had appeared like a semihuman, but he was now sure it was a huge tiger. The more he stared at the tiger, the more the room shone and without noticing the faster all of his wounds were healing, up to the point when not even a scar was left behind.

"Whoa! What happened to me?"

"Now you are halfway to being acknowledged. I am Byakko, also known as the Earth Guardian. You've proven to me that you are worthy, for the Earth is strong and varied. From Mountains to Plains, gold and iron, jewels and crystals, the Earth has varieties that enable it to adapt. You proved your worth by using what you had to replce what you missed. When a mountain's peak is destroyed, the remaining rocks become the top, and therefore replace the peak."

"huh?"

"Since I had taken yoiur sight from you, you used your ears to find and attack me."

"Oh, Ok!"

"Now finish the task by defeating me in combat. Use your sword."

"My sword?"

What the?! This ain't my sword…it's glowing…

"yes it glows with the powers of the Earth. It is no longer a normal blade. It is now the Tsuchikage, the Blade of the Earth's Shadow!"

"Whoa! Just look at it. It looks so heavy, but feels so light…"

"Hehehe, this should be fun. En garde!"

The tiger summoned a similar sword and grasped it with his teeth. It was a longsword, big and heavy, most probably felt as light as the Tsuchikage but only in his mouth. The blades glowed under the crystal's light.

"Let's go! Full power! Tsuchi Ryu: Goruk! (Earth Style: Rock Armour!)

As the tiger spoke, he was surrounded by the rubble on the floor. Within seconds the rubble was sent flying away, almost striking Leon, only to reveal a thick armor surrounding Byakko.

"Tsuchi Ryu: Kanji! (Earth Style: Fierce Deity!)"

The second spell made the tiger grow even larger, his blade extend and his armor grew spikes. Before he would attack, though, he would perform one last spell."

"Tsuchi Ryu: Banten (Earth Style: Tembling Land!!!)

The last spell caused everything within five feet of Byakko tremble as if a massive earthquake had happened.

"Whoa! How am I supposed to cxope with that?!"

Byakko flew across the room, heading straight into Leon. It would not matter if one blow landed, it was all over.

"Come on, I've gotta think of something…hmm…it's worth a shot…"

"What are you blabbing on about now? You're finished!"

Leon drew his sword, and achieving his defensive stance, yelled what he thought was the same incantation byakko had spoken, ut decided to combine all three and hope something would happen.

"Tsuchi Ryu: KanTenRuk!!!!! (Earth Style???)

"What?!" Byakko retreated as he saw a green flame engulf Leon. He was not sure that what he had said was a spell. Never in his life had he heard of that, but now in front of him, he could not believe what he was seeing.

Leon's body was immediately covered in the debris of the fight. As the seconds progressed the debris became part of him, until Byakko saw what had been done: Leon stood in front of him, The tsuchikage was three times longer and a green armour Leon wore, an armor that made the dragonskin seem like paper. Without knowing it, Leon had awoken one of the most powerful spells in the Earth Repertoire: The Legendary Armor of the Ancients. There were only three ancient techniques for each element and what Leon acicidentally summoned was the first of the three.

"Master Leon…you have already proven your worth. There is no need for this fight to continue. Simply conjuring up the Legendary Armor is tough indeed, and you show the determination and strength needed to harness it. You truly are the Guardian of the Earth."

"Hmm…" The armor disappeared once more, and Leon stood in front of the tiger, with only his sword in his hands.

"Master…take this ring, proof that you defeated me and take this armor. It is not so much as the legendary, but it is made of Dragonhide and Dodongo's intestines. It is at least five times stronger than the dragonhide armor you brought here. Take it."

Leon took the golden ring and put on the green armor. It looked pretty much the same as the one he had used up till now, but it sure felt safer. "Thanks. Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, master."

"Can you gtet me out?"

So whatcha think? Cya 


	15. Godly Encounter

**Godly Encounter**

Well, Three chapter's in a row! I'm feeling lucky. How bout you? I don't own Zelda and Enjoy!!!!!!

"Renpuku!!!!!!"

"Whoa! At least I'm outta there, but where is this. There's so much light."

"Leon, warrior of the Earth, congratulations."

"Huh? Din? Oh thanks"

"Whjat I'm about to say is very important and you must listen well… You are a descendant of Byakko's priests. These priests served long ago under the banners of Hyrule. They aided the King, but did not revere us, the three goddesses. The flow of time did them little good. However since they aided us, even though not revered us like the Hylians we spared their descendance. Now it seems, they will repay the favor to us."

"True. But the Priests of Byakko were the only ones?"

"No. Besides them, also the Priests of Suzaku, Genbu and Seiryuu have the same as you, but the dark descendance of the priests of Legion hasn't been destroyed with the flow of time. That is why he is coming back."

"Not if I can help it!"

"Alone you will easily be crushed. But if the Four Gods of the Elements combine their strength with us, the Goddesses of the Triforce, we can and will defeat Legion once and for all!"

"Got it. I'll go to Lake Hylia as soon as I find my way back to the mortal world…"

"It is done."

A huge flash of light emerged from where din had stood and when Leon was able to open his eyes again, he was at the entrance of the forest temple, with Raiku, Aerith and the Twins. With the power of the Earth Beside him, they left to find Link and Saria.

**Short, huh?**


	16. Rebellious Soul

**Rebellious Soul**

**Leon's back and pumped. Whoo This is my fourth chapter straight! I feel Good Whoo!!!!!! Since I don't own Zelda, only one thing left to say: Read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah and Enjoy!**

Grunting, he came once more to the Purgatory, the Shadow Temple. This was the second to last time he'd enter this place. Of course he didn't like it, but it promised and gave him power, might as well take it. The runes on the top left side and the bottom right side were still glowing and this time he presented himself to the lower left runes, which were glowing faintly.

Through thr incantation, he couldn't help but feel that someone or something was watching him. He decided to ignore it, and continue to gain power.

"Lord Hades, master of Rage, hear me. The land now despises Link and has filled their hearts with Rage. Your powers have surely grown to what you desired." Again, that feeling of being watched… "Fulfill your end of the bargain. Grant me my…" He couldn't shake that feeling off. Somebody is watching me… "Grant me my POWER!!!!"

The runes, as was by now custom, shone the same eerie green as always, but now Ganondorf was full of a feeling of dread. As if something dangerous was approaching. He tried to pay no attention to it, but even as strong as he was, he felt that power balance his…What could it be?

"Ganondorf, your words are true. My power has come back and I shall honor my promise. Take this!!!"

In the monotone of his visits, nothing like what happened now had occurred in the past. The center altar, usually surrounded by a green mist, changed the color of the mist to a crimson red, then into a pitch black mist.

"I knew it!" As he saw the mist, he noticed that the runes northeast were already glowing. Even though the kings were still breathing, the powers of chaos were released by the summon of the other three. Of course, where there's rage, deception and despair, there will always be chaos.

The altar was no longer visible, but the runes were nowhere to be seen, only four shadows. The four dark lords were awakening.

"What is this? Where's my power?!"

The figure in the middle, still hidden from sight by the dark aura surrounding it, spoke. His voice was the voice of thousands, not just one.

"You fool. Did you think we'd give you power?"

Putting on his bravest face, for all he had fought, nothing came evn close to this presence.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Legion, for we are many…" spoke the demon in the center of the altar.

Then clockwise, from the northeast side up to the northwest side of the runes, the four spirits introduced themselves.

First was a creature that resembled a stalfos. Much like the stalfos, he was a floating skeleton, but instead of the armor they wore, he had a leather jacket and leather pants around him. His head was on fire and he carried with him a chain, which was his weapon.

"Hehehehehehehehe… I am Beelzebub, Lord of Chaos…"

Next was a gentle woman, or so he thought.

"I am, Kronos, Lord of deception…"

Soon enough she transformed and became woman from the waist up with snakes for hair, much like a gorgon. She wore two golden bracelets that read: Deception; one on each hand. Waist down, she had four extending tentacles that served as legs. Her completely black eyes stared straight at Ganondorf, who was looking at her hands. She, with only three fingers, kinda like an alien, was grasping a sword very much similar to the Master Sword.

Up next was a werewolf. He was about eight feet tall and had huge muscles. He could easily weigh over 600 pounds. He wore a cape that read Rage on its back and a belt with the triforce placed upside down. He had no shirt, so his ferociousness was seen as a beast. He keenly locked his eyes on Ganondorf, who was grasping his sword rather nerviously…

"I'm Hades, Lord of Rage…My,my Ganondorf…now you are scared of us? Last time you insulted our boss without a hint of fear…hehehehe"

Finally the last Warlord of Darkness, as they would come to be known, appeared before them. He was the most humanlike figure, but he was so thin, it was a miracle his ribcage wasn't visible. At a inhuman height of nine feet, he wore a rather simple robe, which was cut at the bottom and was so pale, the light from the goddesses would be black when compared to his skin. (The color not the glow, so no, people won't go blind when they see him.). Ganondorf looked at this warlord in the eyes and noticed he had fangs. He also wore a necklace of the Triforce upside down that hung loosely from his neck.

"Astaroth…pleased to meet you…idiot…"

The last figure remained hidden from view but the four warlords spoke simultaneously at Ganondorf along with Legion's echoing voice.

"Ganondorf, you are finished. Tartarox!! Zenox!! Ryuuma!! Finish him, my beasts!"

Within seconds, a overgrown spider made of steel and and eagle that resembled the helmaroc king appeared, wearing a steel faceplate and steel plates on each wing. Both appeared before the altar and Legion gave the quick orders.

"Finish him! We have more important matters…where is Ryuuma?"

The spider growled and hissed and apparently only Legion understood what it said.

"What? You say a kokiri boy killed him?

…You two, bring me Ganondorf's head when you kill him. My Warlords, we have a whole world to conquer. What are we waiting for?"

With that, smoke creeped its way up from under the runes and covered everything. By the time it was gone, Only the spider, Zenox, and the eagle, Tartarox, remained. The warlords and Legion had disappeared.

"Damn them!"

"Hey, you! Make this easy for us all and we'll kill you quick and painmlessly. Promise."

"Go to hell!"

"Been there. Loved it. If you wil make it the hard way, we will have fun in torturing you…"

Ganondorf responded to the beast by releasing his powers. Instantaneously, he became Ganon and drew his twin blades.

"Time to squash me a spider!"

Without the Warlords nearby, all of the nervousness of Ganon had left him and he was more than determined to kill both opponents that now faced him.

"Huh?"

It didn't take long for Ganon to slice apart the spider. Even though the last two didn't free him any extra power, the first two overdid their part, that's for sure. In one breath, that's all it took, he threw one of his swords to the eagle. The eagle ducked and headed under the sword, only to meet the other blade- right through his mouth and all the way over the tail, slicing him into two.

"Heh! That's it?"

He made sure both beasts were dead, but having nowhere to go, decided to head to the castle. Surely he'll find Zelda there and collecting the Triforce has always been his favorite pastime.

**Cya!!!!!!! **


End file.
